Somewhere I Belong
by Masume-sama
Summary: One shot. Taiyo ponders about where she belongs, unsure of what she is suppose to do now since her crash-landing on planet Earth.


**A/N: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED! TAIYO IS MY OC AND MY OC ONLY! ENJOY! **

**THIS IS A LITTLE ONE SHOT BEFORE I START POSTING CHAPTERS OF MY NEW DBZ STORY, FEATURING TAIYO!**

Today marked the second month that Taiyo had been stranded there on the small planet of Earth. She didn't remember much from that day, only that she had awoke within the confines of a white room surrounded by a plethora beings—a handful of Saiyans, several humans, and a Namekian—and attached to a multitude of medical extensions. Her body when she had come to was battered and bloodied due to the impact of the crash. Still, on the first day of the second month, her body ached with bruises, cuts, and a few small hairline fractures that lined up diagonally along her rib cage. Even worse than that, she still had no recollection of what had happened to her.

The moment she had opened her eyes, Vegeta had bombarded her with a barrage of questions, to which she couldn't answer. Thanks to his wife Bulma, he was ushered out and she was able to bask in the shock of her new surroundings. Her entire body had tingled with a surge of undeniable fear and confusion. She couldn't remember anything—nothing at all. All she could recall was her name and her heritage—Saiyaness.

She sat in her room within the corridors of CAPSULE Corp, twiddling her fingers rather anxiously. Her eyes traced every little crack and indention that split the drywall as she wracked her mind for answers, any kind of answer possible.

Now more than ever, she wondered where she belonged.

She was shaken from her thoughts as a knock echoed from the door, causing her to jump slightly.

She gulped shakily, wetting the dryness of her mouth. "C-come in."

"Taiyo, it's me," the door slid open to reveal a turquoise-haired Bulma. "Bulma."

Taiyo nodded her head before fidgeting with a stray lock of coarse black hair, adverting her eyes to the floor.

Stepping in, Bulma came to a stop in front of the young woman, a smile on her face as she crossed her arms. She felt the harsh waves of anxiety coming from her new guest. "Don't be so nervous. I won't bite."

Taiyo slowly looked up, an indention forming between her brows. She was afraid. Even with the power she possessed, she was still afraid of them—other beings. She hesitantly nodded again, her unkempt bangs bouncing with every movement. "Y-yes, ma'am."

"Oh, pssh!" An amused scoff came from the heiress as she took a seat next to Taiyo on the bed, crossing her right leg over her left. "Call me Bulma. So," Bulma looked at the nervous woman, a soft welcoming smile careening across her lips. "How do you like it here in West City?"

Taiyo looked out the window. The sunset was a beautiful marriage of oranges, pinks, and yellows that streamed together across the sky. Her one protruding fang gleamed in the sunlight as she sadly grinned. "It's pleasant." She said softly. She turned her head back to Bulma, giving a smile, something rare since her arrival on Earth.

"I'm sure you'll learn to like it," Bulma assured confidently. "It took Vegeta some time to get used to it, but he has certainly settled down since he first arrived here."

"Possibly," was the only reply she received.

Bulma trudged on. "I hope you're enjoying your stay. You're welcome to stay as long as you like."

Taiyo noticeably grew frigid, her body tensing at Bulma's words. She played with the soft fabric of her sash between the fingers of her left hand, letting it slip delicately through her fingers while the stray wisp of hair still remained in her right.

"What's the matter?" Bulma asked worriedly, her brows furrowing with concern. She watched Taiyo continue on with her fiddling, the change in her demeanor quite evident on her face. Her brows were furrowed and her lips were pressed in a hard line.

"Even though I'm a Saiyaness," Taiyo began, tucking the strand of hair she was twirling behind her pointed ear. Biting her lip, she looked down at her scarred hands. "…I fear being here. The people. The customs." _The chaos_.

"Why on Earth would you fear us? Saiyans are powerful, unwavering, fearless, so…" Bulma's words drifted into nothingness as she watched with remorse as the young Saiyaness broke down. Streams of tears dripped down her cheeks, her lips quivering.

"I don't remember.." she sobbed out, her hands clenching the pants of her gi. "I don't remember anything. I don't know what happened." She looked up with bleary eyes. "Why am I here? Wh-wha…?" Her body shook as it wracked with harsh sobs. The tears didn't seem to end.

"Do I even…" her sobs quietened as she whispered the rest of her inquiry. "Belong here?"

Bulma gave a soft smile. She reached out and grasped the woman's shoulder. Taiyo looked up with misty eyes, tears cascading down her soft cheeks and dripping onto the backs of her hands.

"Hey now," Bulma cooed kindly, the smile on her face never ceasing. "You belong here. Trust me. Our group is made up of all kinds. You remember, don't you? Both my family and the Sons are Saiyans. Piccolo and Dende are Namekians. So what makes you think you wouldn't fit in?"

Taiyo stared at the heiress with gentle unblinking blue orbs. Moments ago she felt nothing but fear, but now she felt…confident, oddly comfortable. Bulma had taken her in without any prodding questions and questioning stares, simply with open arms.

She blinked away the remaining tears as she gave a closed-eyed smile.

"Can I come in?" A child's voice sounded from behind the door, followed by a soft knock.

Bulma looked over at Taiyo inquiringly. Taiyo nodded slightly, answering her unasked question.

"Come in, Trunks."

A young boy with silky lavender hair walked in, his hands tucked behind his back. He looked down, a soft blush brushing his cheeks. The two women looked at each other questioningly.

"What is it, hun?" Bulma asked, cautiously watching the seven year old. Trunks scuffed the floor with his heel, timidly adverting his gaze to the floor below.

Taiyo tilted her head to the side, her eyes honed in on the soft flush of Trunks's face.

"Taiyo," He muttered shyly. He grunted, squeezing his eyes shut and thrusting his chubby hands out towards the two adults. Tightly crumpled between his fingers was a white piece of paper. From the angle he was holding it, his mother and guest couldn't make out the childish scrawl that extolled the front of it. He shoved said parchment into Taiyo's hands, his face tomato red and lips quivering nervously. He scrunched his face and took a deep breath. "Here!"

"I made this for you!" He declared. He turned and hurriedly scurried out the door without a second glance.

Taiyo blinked a few times before smoothing out the crumpled sheet in her hands. Her eyes widened slightly as she viewed its contents. Trunks had given her a drawing, a sweet drawing of what must have been her and him holding hands. She couldn't help the warm feeling of pleasantry spreading throughout her body.

Bulma politely took the paper from Taiyo's hands, her eyes bobbing over the childlike drawing of the Saiyaness and her son. She giggled sweetly, handing it back to the bewildered Taiyo. "Seems like Trunks has really taken a liking to you, Taiyo."

For the first time since she had been on Earth, she felt wanted, loved. She softly smiled, hugging the drawing close to her chest.

She didn't see Bulma get up and make her way to the door. Bulma turned as she opened the door, smiling kindly at the Saiyaness. "Well, I'm making some dinner. I'm sure since you're a Saiyan you eat just like the rest of them. I'll call you when it's ready, ok?"

Taiyo absentmindedly nodded, her eyes scanning over the sweet scrawl.

Just as Bulma stepped out the door, she heard a soft voice—not a voice of fear, but a voice of sincere gratitude.

"Thank you…Bulma."

Bulma, slightly taken aback, winked back at the raven-haired Saiyaness, giving an enthusiastic thumbs up.

The door shut, leaving a smiling Taiyo to her own personal revelations.

Trunks wanted her here.

Bulma wanted her here.

And even though Vegeta was harsh and intimidating, he was indifferent to the last female Saiyaness living at CAPSULE Corp.

She had made quite a few acquaintances since her arrival—Goku, Krillin, Gohan, Videl, Goten, ChiChi, 18, Yamacha, Tien, Chaotzu, and even the harsh Namekian, Piccolo.

They all wanted her here. They all invited her in with open arms. They all wanted her to be a part of their big family. And even though they've only known her for a short amount of time, they trusted her—okay, _most_ of them trusted her. (Vegeta and Piccolo were still on the fence about her, but that was just fine.)

Maybe, possibly…

Certainly…

This is where she belonged.


End file.
